House of Cards
by AsherAnd
Summary: -Not Related to Caging the Beast- After a century spent in prison, Loki is offered the chance to chose any realm and get out of his cell. What happens when he chooses Asgard? What happens when he establishes his own Kingdom on the other side of the realm? Kingdom's clash and its brother against brother, house against house in the House of Cards. {Mixes with Norse mythology.}
1. An Opportunity

**AN:** Hey everybody, and welcome to the first chapter of _House of Cards_! I hope you enjoy our beginning and decide to stick around till the end. Remember, I survive off of reviews, good or bad, and they fuel my writing. Want another chapter? Hit that review button and within two days, you'll have your brand-spankin' new chapter. Note: This is dedicated to MarvelFangirl. You review every chapter I update on _Caging the Beast _and I love you for it. One the topic of CTB, this isn't related to it, or _Avengers Battle Front_. This is set in an alternate Universe that sticks closer to the movies. Let us begin.

* * *

The dungeons of Asgard had been described more than once as an Alternate hell, a labyrinth of pain and suffering that offered you the hope of escape without ever truly offering it. It was a horrid place, completely devoid of any natural light or sound. Its walls were made of cut granite so smooth and straight that you had no chance of scaling them. Torches lined the walls and at the mouth of the cavernous prison stood two guards, back to back, one ready to stop anything from getting out, the other to prevent anything from coming in. They did their work well. No one had ever escaped, and they didn't plan on breaking that record. It was rumored that long ago, because of a faulty spell placed on the cavern by an inexperienced witch, that the halls moved of their own accord, twisting and turning in the half-light, swallowing entire wings and prisoners with them. All the inmates stayed at the front of the dungeon now, where the guards could keep an eye on them. So many had lost their wits in these silent halls, the lack of sound tearing away at them until they could stand it no longer.

It was here that Loki made his home.

Not consensually of course, He'd really had no choice. The Asgardians -he referred to them now as that, since he was no longer one of them- had wanted him dead. They'd wanted to throw him into the deepest flaming pit in Muspelheim and leave him there to burn until Ragnarok. Maybe the fire demon, Surtur, would have found him and ended his misery. Instead the Alfather, ever-loving, ever-patient had decided to throw him into this silent abyss, hoping that after long enough, his sanity would crack and he'd agree to speak about what caused his little war in Midgard. Loki had rolled his eyes at that. Did he need a reason to destroy something? No. He'd been trying to show them that there was no sanity in war, no sanity in chaos, but once again, their primitive, mead-addled minds couldn't grasp the lesson. So, here he sat, in the darkest recesses of the jail some three miles beneath the hallowed halls of Asgard, waiting for them to realize that he truly didn't care. If they were going to treat him like some insane child, fine. He was going to act like on. He was going to sit her, nose in the air, arms crossed, pouting until he got what he wanted. And what did he want? Release? No. Then he'd have to go deal with Sekhmet's disapproving glares and Sigyn's tears. As he sat, pondering what exactly he hoped to gain from this, he saw a light bobbing down the corridor toward his cell. Loki stood and straightened his clothing. In his time under, his hair had grown long an unkempt, his nails, once perfectly rounded, had grown into something more like claws. His clothes had been used as a chew toy by the rats and other vermin that ran rampant through the cells, and he realized that straightening them wouldn't do much for his appearance, but still. He liked to maintain an air of dignity.

As the torch drew closer, Thor and a member of the royal guard came in to view. The blond prince's face was creased with a frown and he appeared to be nervous. Loki had no idea of the reason. He was bound and shackled, and his magic had been gone from him since before he'd been thrown into the dungeon. How long had it been? A month? A day? A few hours? The crown atop the Asgardian's head told him that it had not been a matter of weeks. Thor approached the bars and gripped one of them, not meeting his former brother's jade gaze. "Hello, Loki." He muttered, his voice quiet.

"My, my..." Already his silver tongue was working, piecing together an entire lifetime's insults. "You are dressed like a king, but you speak like a child. How positively _endearing_." His voice was acidic and cutting. In the dim light, he saw the burly man flinch and hang his head.

"Loki, much has happened since your imprisonment and our father-"

"_Your_ father." He reminded, his eyes narrowed.

"Odin has decided to release you to a realm of your choosing." Loki didn't speak. He knew there would be more. After all, one couldn't receive something for nothing, especially a pardon. There had to be a catch.

"If-" Ah, there it was. "...if you take your followers and the other criminals with you." All was silent once more in the dungeon before the disgraced prince spoke again.

"Any realm of my choosing?" Thor gave a curt nod and he sighed, feigning disinterest. "Fine, I shall stand before Odin." The gears of his mind, so long out of use, started turning, a plan already forming in his mind. The Allfather had no idea what his lack of specificity had just unleashed. The guard reached for the lock, but Loki held up a finger. "One more question, Thor. How long have I been locked away?" He didn't say imprisoned. That would imply that he had not been in control of his situation and anyone who'd known Loki longe nough would know that he was always in control, whether it appeared to be so or not. Thor turned away from him and began walking back down the hall.

"The time does not matter, Loki."

"But it does." He hung his head and murmured something half-heartedly under his breath. "I'm afraid I didn't quite hear you."

"One-hundred years." Loki's blood ran cold. A century. Nothing in the life of an immortal when you were out in the world, but he hadn't been. He had no idea what was going on in other realms, much less his own, and a good deal could change in a hundred years. Kingdoms could fall, people could die, hearts of certain wives could grow cold toward their husbands and certain lost goddesses could be found. He hid his horror well, feigning disinterest as the guard unlocked the cage he'd been trapped in and led him through the dank corridor. Cells lined the walls, each one as silent and dead as the one before. Every ten or so, there'd be a prisoner trapped inside one, a pair of eyes staring out at their would-be king. In one a frost giantess sat, her frail blue hands wrapped around them and she brought her face to the light. Her face was thin and her markings stood out against her skin. A haunting pair of red-on-black eyes stared out from the darkness, pleading silently.

"Please..." Her voice was hoarse and heavily accented. She reached through the bars, her fingers brushing against one of Loki's shackled hands as he passed by. The mage paused and looked down at her as the familiar cold began to creep through his arm and up to his shoulder. The guard released him with a shout and back away, his sword drawn and raised. "My king, take me with you." Loki looked down at her as the freeze over took his face and returned his bright eyes to their natural ruby state. He gripped her hand and as he did, frost began to crawl up the walls around them.

"Soon." He whispered in the Jotun tongue. He'd taken the time to learn it after his..._incident_ in Jotunheim. He figured Laufey would be more receptive of him if he spoke their language. The girl nodded and gave him a small smile just as the guard worked up the courage to yell at her to get back her cell. She retreated, but her eyes never left the form of her king. It was true, that the throne of Jotunheim rightfully belonged to him as the eldest, and one dayhe'd claim it, but not now. It was too soon. As the blue drained from his skin, they moved forward, past endless cells and desperate hands, reaching for light and their only hope of escape. Soon enough, they'd all be free and under his command.

As they reached the lift and began the slow ascent into light, he took the opportunity to study his brother. Thor's hair had grown and he'd exchanged his winged helm for some sort of golden crown. His face looked worn, beaten and tired, more so than Loki had ever seen him. The throne must have bee hard on him. He found that he honestly didn't care. He pulled his eyes away from the man he once considered to be his closest friend and let his mind drift to the things at hand: He needed to find Sigyn and Sekhmet. More importantly, he needed to make sure that Sekhmet's family hadn't found her and that Sigyn still cared for him. While he and his Guard were bound by a marriage pact, neither one of them had ever had feelings for the other. On more than one occasion, she'd told him to his face that she hated him and wished for him to burn in the hottest flames of Muspelheim. Sigyn however, she was different. He allowed memories of the pale, blonde-haired beauty to fill his mind. He'd proposed to her shortly after Thor's return from Midgard, but she'd turned him down in favor of Theoric, one of Odin's Crimson Hawks. Drastic measures had to be taken and- Well, the point is she married him and the Bond he had helped her return his feelings. He'd never asked Sekhmet how she felt about his union to the Lady Sigyn. She hadn't said anything against it, but she hadn't attended their union either. She'd been the only one who'd known about his plot to murder Theoric. The Egyptian rarely had any in put in his plans, especially when she knew they were going to backfire. After he'd told her about his plans to invade Midgard and end his brother during his exile she'd merely shook her head, rolled out of their bed, snatched up her armor and left without a word.

The shuddering of the lift and the intrusion of a few voices snapped him out of his reverie and brought him back into the present. As they reached the top, Loki saw the Asgardian stars shining in the sky and allowed himself to relax. He was finally out of that pit. A hundred years, and he was free. They stepped off of the rusted platform and he tensed once more. He hadn't expected all of these Aesir to be standing about. A great deal of servants and guards gawked at him, their conversation cut short by the wild man who must have once been the disgraced Prince Loki. He glared at them and shot Thor a look. "Surely their presence wasn't necessary. I'm hardly in a state to be seen."

"That is precisely why they're here brother." Thor sighed wearily. He waved a hand and the sea of servants overtook him, leading him toward the baths. Their idle had chatter had grown to a clamor that pained his ears. He looked at the king over his shoulder, shooting him a glare as he was carried off, three women already starting on the knots that had grown into his know waist-length hair. He groaned in pain and glared at them, a threat already perched on the tip of his tongue. He never got the opportunity to use it though, because as soon as he was about to spit it out, he was shoved into a powder room and plopped down in a chair. An elderly woman stood behind him, a pair of shears held in her wrinkled, frail hands. She nodded and the servants were dismissed, leaving them alone together. She clicked her tongue disapprovingly.

"You once had such beautiful hair, Prince Loki." He grunted in response and closed his eyes as she began hacking away at the dirty, tangled mess that had once been his pride and joy. What? It was no secret that Odin's youngest 'son' was narcissistic. He took great pride in his appearance and the years spent in his cell had changed it drastically. His skin had lost it pale, cold gleam and now looked sallow and nearly translucent as it stretched over his protruding cheek bones and sunk into the hollows of his cheeks. His eyes, once a lustrous green now looked frightening, giving him the face of a monster. He was filthy, too. Streaks of dirt and grime covered every inch of him, crusting under his nails and making his hair heavy. He felt some semblance of relief as lock after lock fell away, relieve some of the tension from his scalp. "I am afraid that little of your hair is salvageable, but I did the best I could." She set down the scissors and left the small room without another word, leaving the former prince in silence once more. Loki exhaled and opened his eyes, resigning himself to his appearance. His hair barely brushed his ears and most of it was hanging in his eyes. It looked like the wench had taken a sword to his head. Not like she'd had much of a choice.

He stood, turning away from the mirror's mocking reflection and began peeling back layers of clothes that had long since fused together. He tried to shrug his jacket off, but gave up after he found that it was stuck to his shirt, which was practically stitched to his skin. He kicked off his boots which were surprisingly not permanently bound to his feet. He gave the jacket a final tug, releasing a hiss of pain as it tore away at his skin. He needed Sekhmet here with him to do this. He could do it himself. He'd never been able to purposely submit himself to pain, he was too weak. He could barely compete physically with the other realm's rulers at the time of his brief kingship. That's why he'd gotten the Egyptian war goddess.

And just like that, she was there, her claws on Loki's back, helping peel the fabric away from his skin. 'Speak of the devil...' "Sekhmet." Loki greeted.

"My King."

"I have need to speak with you."

"And I have need to listen." He groaned as she removed layer after layer of fabric from his torso. Underneath the shirt, his skin was raw and inflammed from being left untended for so long. She hushed him and brushed her fingers over the area, taking away the worst of the sting. In her own pantheon, Sekhmet and her sister, Hathor had both been goddesses of healing, and though she couldn't perform much magic, he had allowed her to do small healing spells. Each time a shred was pulled away, she placed her fingers on it and murmured a small incantation. Soon enough, his top half was bear and his sickly, thin form was in open air. "Do you need me to assist you further?" He shook his head and pushed aside the curtain that lead to the Baths.

The Baths of Asgard were legendary -much like everything else in the realm- and quite rightfully so. They were huge and incorporated much of Asgard's natural scenery. Plants from around the kingdom grew in pots and in-floor gardens around the entire room. Waterfalls fell from one level of baths to the next and small rivers flowed between all of them, all leading to the largest, central pool that was practically bubbling with heat. He stepped to the edge of a smaller tub and sank down into it, trying to ignore how quickly the water was becoming dirty. His pants had practically disintegrated the moment he'd hit water. He pulled off the last few scarps and leaned back, intent on enjoying the warmth of his bath while he could.

"What did you need to speak to me about?" Sekhmet was crouched next to the small waterfall that joined the above pool with the one he was in. Loki opened one cold green eye and observed her. Not much about her had changed. She was still as tan as ever, and her golden eyes still made a sharp contrast against her skin. She still had a lion's tail, her hair still greatly resembled a mane, and her physique had not declined at all during his time away. She stared down at him, her face a mask of apathy, as always, waiting for his response. Loki began scratching at his skin, tearing of layer after layer of dirt and grime.

"The All-father agreed to release me if I take all the prisoners from the dungeon with me to a realm of my choosing." As he spoke, Sekhmet slid down from her perch and sat down on the ground, leaning against one of its walls. She knew Loki wouldn't simply choose a realm and leave. His former family had chosen to release the monster, and now they were going to pay.

"And you're choosing?"

"Asgard." Sekhmet suppressed whatever emotions she might have had about the subject behind a well-practiced mask of nonchalance. "Think on this, If Odin truly has decided to release me into any realm of my choosing, what will he do if I choose Asgard? I'll have free roam of the realm, and the people of the capitol city rarely choose to venture beyond our walls. There's an entire realm out there waiting to be conquered-"

"And you think yourself a conqueror?" He momentarily stopped scrubbing to glare at her. He'd never liked how unreadable she was, her voice always monotone, her expression always flat. He much preferred the angry Sekhmet, the violent war goddess that came out only when he hurt her, or he was hurt.

"No, I think myself a king. One who has been robbed of his throne."

"You have a throne on Jotunheim." She retorted, standing and stalking toward the front of the room, her ears erect. She sniffed and her body tensed, her hands already beginning to superheat. Something was coming.

"Yes, but I can't very well take you there with me, can I? You'd freeze to death."

"I'd be fine." The lion goddess growled, her tail flicking in irritation. Loki knew that this was all just backlash from the Asgardian's fear of her. While they were a warrior people and respected the foreign goddess of their trade, she was a fearsome creature, built like no woman they'd ever seen. In her natural state, she was close to seven feet tall, with the head of a female lion and legs to match. She had ended empires in one fail swoop and could call an army out of the depths of Hel to end there's. She wouldn't, though. Only a few people knew her for what she really was: A pet. Loki's guard dog and sometimes lap dog. She couldn't do anything regarding attack without his prior approval.

As the curtain was thrown aside and the person Sekhmet had scented earlier came barreling in, she prepared herself for attack, only to realize who it was and put her weapons away. The woman had pale blonde hair done in loose curls that framed her face, and a pair of baby blue eyes. She wore a green and white dress with a split so large in the front that it left most of her legs visible. A golden tiara inset with emeralds sat on her head, and though she'd been crying, she was still radiant. "Where is he?" She asked Sekhmet. The war goddess stepped aside and allowed the lady Sigyn to see her husband. Tears welled up in her eyes once more and she ran to him. "Loki!" The god of mischief flinched initially at her contact, but relaxed into her backward embrace.

"Sigyn, you'll ruin your dress." He mused, thoughtfully as his wife began to place kisses on his head and still very dirty face.

"Damn it, I don't care!" She cried and he smiled. He did truly love her, whatever the maids in the halls whispered about their relationship. He knew they spoke of his family ill. Once, early in their marriage, Sigyn had been sick and confined to her quarters, and there'd been a rumor going around that Loki had killed her and fed her to Sekhmet. Pathetic servants. As if he could ever destroy the beautiful creature that knelt behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sekhmet nod.

"Excuse me my liege." She murmured, excusing herself from the room. Loki watched her go and as she left, he could have sworn he saw a flicker of emotion cross her face, but it was too small to be recognized.

-/\-

Three hours later, light began to dawn anew in Asgard's skies, Loki left the baths, a towel wrapped around his waist. The three hand maidens who'd assisted him before were curled up on the floor, sleeping. He rolled his eyes and stepped over them, heading for the direction he thought his room was in. Sigyn had left in the wee hours of the morning after much convincing. He'd told her that she needed her rest and she'd protested that she could rest fine in the baths with him. After awhile, however, she'd conceded and had been led back to her chambers by two very sleepy maids.

As the prince wandered the enormous halls of his wing, he took note of how much had changed. Tapestries had been taken down, windows had been covered and a fine layer of dust covered everything. People had probably stopped even venturing to this wing after he'd been locked away. There was a library down here, as well as the records of the land, but there were libraries in other parts of the palace and records were easily copied and moved. This place, like him, was now just another relic, lost and forgotten, pushed to the back of everyone's memories. He turned a corner and pushed open the wooden door that met him.

His room, thankfully, had remained untouched and everything was just as it was on the day that he'd gotten up to go and meet his broth- Thor on the Bifrost and fight him, His clothes were still hanging in the closet and the covers on his bed were still turned down. A basket of fruit that must have once been fresh sat rotting in the corner. Loki sighed and collapsed onto his bed, relishing the comfort and softness after a decade of nothing but hard walls and stone floors. He wanted to lay there and just go to sleep, but a knock on the door reminded him that he, unfortunately, had a meeting with the All-father. He remained silent for a moment, but the knocks just became more urgent.

"I'm dressing! I'll be out in a moment!" He growled. He stood and grabbed the first outfit he saw out of his closet: A long-sleeved black shirt and dark leather pants. Once they would have been tight, showing of every angle and muscle in his body, but now they hung limply off of his frame. It would be months, perhaps even years before his body was back to the state it was in before and would take much recovery. He crossed the dark, dusty room to his door and pulled it open, only to find Sekhmet and Thor arguing. The tan goddess was snarling into Thor's face, and the blond god's hand was already clutching the hilt of hi hammer as he glared back.

"...your fault _Odinson_. If you wish your mistakes to be known, then we shall tell him as a unit or not at all. "

"You have no right-"

"I have every right!" Sekhmet's claws slid out with a familiar slice and Thor's hold on Mjolnir tightened. Loki coughed, interrupting the build-up of the brawl they were no doubt about to start in his hallway. His guard's expression relaxed back into its usual neutral position, and Thor backed away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I apologize, brother, we had not meant to disturb you."

"If you hadn't meant to disturb me, you wouldn't have pounded on my door like Ragnarok itself was falling down upon us." The trickster god passed through the frame and began making his way toward Odin's throne room, Thor on his right and Sekhmet trailing behind. For a few brief, elysian seconds, they woalked in silence, before the foolish blond thunder god decided to try and give Sekhmet an order.

"Lady Sekhmet, you are dismissed. Surely your presence is not required here any-" A savage snarl showed him that it most certainly was. Thor rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about Egyptians, which the war goddess heard and challenged him with. Insults were shot back and forth, most of the good ones coming from Sekhmet, and threats were taken up. They continued in this manner the rest of the fifteen minute walk to the throne room in which Odin resided.

The huge hall was already full of spectators, from the highest nobles, to the lowest of the servants. All had come to see Prince Loki's choice. As they made their way through the crowds, Thor parted people toward either side of the trio and Sekhmet acted s a deterrent, preventing anyone from getting to close or mocking her master. Asgard's former king was done up in all his glory, the horned helm that had become familiar to Loki as a child sat on his head, the golden eye patch covered his eye and he wore silver armor. He practically glowed from the throne. Odin lifted one hand into the air and the entirety of the hall bowed, save for Sekhmet and Loki. The Egyptian didn't bow because Pdin wasn't her king. Loki did it out of sheer echoed around the throne room and he smirked. 'The show's just getting started.'

"Odin, why do you on the throne when Thor is healthy and well?" The former king looked as if he were trying to contain his rage at being called by his first name by his former son.

"Your brother decided to let me rule in his stead while he works out some..." He cast a look down toward Sekhmet and Thor, who were glaring at each other and arguing in hushed voices. "...Personal problems." Snickers came from some of the maids down in the front, but a low growl shut them up quickly. The Allfather stared down at his youngest son, his expression unreadable. The court settled, and guard escorted him closer to the throne. "Thor has already explained why I called you hear Loki, but he did not tell you why I decided to release you. Your brother is king. He could have let you go any time he chose, but he waited for my approval. He came to me every year, begging for your release, but I would not indulge him."

"Why choose now?" Loki hissed, his arms crossed over her chest. Odin was silent for a moment.

"I left you in that dungeon because I wanted you to learn a lesson. I now realize, however, that that lesson will never be learned, and there is no point in keeping a student that does not want to be taught." His voice was weary, as if he were tired and wished the whole nonsense of Loki and his quest for power to be over. "So, We are sending you, along with Asgard's dark souls away to a realm of your choosing." Loki watched the All-father, his eyes cold. Those words could be twisted and manipulated.

"Any realm?" Odin nodded.

"You may go to-"

"Asgard." The former king's jaw tightened and his gaze intensified. "I chose Asgard." All was silent for a moment before shouts broke out all over the throne room. Cries of foul play and jeers at the former Prince rippled through the crowd. The All-father slammed his spear on the cold marble tiles.

"Loki, if you honestly think-" The liesmith laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't say I wanted to stay in the palace. Asgard is a large realm. I'll be on the opposite side of it tomorrow. Just give me my people and I'll leave tonight. You'll never see me again, unless I'm invited back."

"Loki, I will release you, but-"

"Father, Please." Thor's voice came from behind the former prince. "Leave Loki in this realm. It will allow us to keep an eye on him and-" The war goddess stepped interrupted the thunder god.

"All-father, I have served your son faithfully for over a century now, and you know I would allow no harm to come to Asgard. It has become a second home to me, and its people accepted me with grace and dignity. I would not allow Loki to harm the man I served or his family." Until she'd mentioned his name, Loki had been under the impression that she'd been speaking of him and not his brother Thor. His eyes narrowed. Her contract, which was magically binding, stated that she was to serve the king. After Thor's return, Loki had no longer been king, and during his absence, Thor had been coronated. It would only make sense that she'd been bound to him. Odin remained silent, surveying the three younger gods in front of him. The Liesmith, His Shadow and His Brother. He pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke quietly.

"Gather your people, your servants and your prisoners. I want you gone by midnight." Loki nodded, a smirk spreading over his lips. He gave an over-exaggerated bow.

"As you wish."

* * *

**AN: **How was our first chapter? Let me know, maybe? Review! Review now! DO IT.


	2. No Goodbyes

After his hearing, Loki had been escorted back through the corridors of Asgard to his wife's room. Thor had insisted that his was not fit for living in, at least, not until it had been cleaned. The Jotun honestly didn't see why Thor wanted it cleaned, it wasn't as if he was going to be there long enough to ever use it again. Loki collapsed onto Sigyn's soft, light blue bedspread and closed his eyes. The petite blonde woman was already asleep beside him, her face peaceful in rest. He brushed a cold hand against her face in a soft caress. Sekhmet never looked this peaceful... Then again, he'd never seen her asleep. His body guard was on duty constantly, forced to be vigilant. She'd done her job well. While the goddess was in his service, not a single plot to end his life and been carried out, and none of the perpetrators were still living. He pressed his lips against the soon-to-be Queen's forehead and slid under the heavy blankets, draping an arm around her. Finally, for the first time in over a century, Loki drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-/\-

Sekhmet sat outside the doorway, a kopesh lain across her lap, and her claws extended. She had to be ready. For what, she didn't know. An Assassination attempt? A Fire? Ragnarok? She didn't know. She just had to be ready. She had to keep Loki safe. It was her one purpose in life, her only reason for existing. When she'd sprung from her father's eye, fully formed and flaming, he'd ordered her to discipline the humans. She had -albeit nearly wiping them out- and when her task was done, she'd returned and guarded the throne. For milenia she'd never ceased in her task. Whenever a new pharaoh arose, they asked for her protection and she readily gave it.

Until now.

A century ago, Loki had taken her from her home and forced her into servitude. He'd usurped the throne from his father, and was afraid that attempts on his life were going to be made. He was right. Before a month had passed, seven people involved in a plot to murder him had been killed by the Flaming Eye of Ra. She'd killed hundreds for him, maybe even a thousand. She'd done whatever it took to keep the king safe. Even after faithfully serving him for all that time, even after she'd devoted herself to him mind, body and soul, he'd still gone and fallen for Sigyn. He'd even married her. Technically speaking, She and the prince of lies were also married, but theirs was more of a partnership. She'd never have the honor of being called 'wife.' He'd used her in all capacities as a wife, but still, he didn't care for her. Sekhmet didn't ask for much. She didn't want to be queen. She didn't even want a title, she just wanted him to recognize her. The war goddess put her head against the cold wall and closed her eyes. "Come, now, Sekhmet. Give off thinking about such things."

"Talking to yourself again?" The familiar rumble of the thunder god's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She'd heard him coming down the corridor and smelled him before that. She opened one golden eye and gave him a flat look.

"What do you need, Odinson?" He didn't answer her at first.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"You will regardless of what I say." The large man plopped down beside her and crossed his legs. In his brother's absence, he'd come to know the Egyptian woman well, some might say too well. She'd been bound to protect him as the king of Asgard and he'd found her just as loyal and skilled as any Crimson Hawk. She was, however, strong-willed and violent, as he once was. She gave no thought for lives, she just focused on her goal. If anyone stood in the way of that, they were a threat as well. He respected her, and she him. At least, that's the way it had been before one fateful night when he'd broken decades of trust in one fell swoop.

She didn't speak to him, and he didn't expect her to. She was on guard, protecting the foolish god who held her heart in his icy palm. Loki might not have realized it, but in her own, flat, emotionless way, Sekhmet cared deeply for him. He'd abused that trust more times than Thor cared to count, yet the Egyptian always went back to him, ready to stand guard outside his chambers while he lay with another woman. Asgardians held nothing against polygamy, but what his brother was doing was not right. If he had no further use for Sekhmet, than he would come out better releasing her, rather than keeping her on as a... what did the Midgardians call it? A third wheel. Then again, he was in no place to judge. He'd used women from around the nine realms, getting what he wanted and giving no thought to their feelings. He thought he'd changed, but the warrior's lifestyle suited him well. He'd begun drinking and indulging in all sorts of delicacies, whether edible or otherwise. Sekhmet, had been one of those 'indulgences.' Alternate animal form or not, He thought her lovely. Unfortunately, mead and ale make one act upon harbored thoughts. He couldn't control himself, and she couldn't exactly tell him no. It had been a mistake, but one he'd have to deal with for the rest of his life.

"Stop staring." Sekhmet ordered, turning her head away from him. "Did you need something, Odinson?" Once more, he did not answer her. She let out a small growl. "Speak."

"You will leave with Loki..." It was more of a statement than a question. He spoke hesitantly, as if dreading the answer. She sighed and put a hand on her stomach, still hard and flat even after everything she'd been through, and months of no training.

"Of course I will. I am bound to serve him. And the lady Sigyn. Just as I was bound to serve you and the Lady Jane, may her soul rest in peace." Thor felt a familiar tightening in his chest as she spoke of his late wife. Jane had been gifted with the stones of immortality, set in a bracelet. They didn't extend ones life, they just kept one looking young for the entirety of it. She'd died nearly thirty years ago, peacefully and in her sleep. That was what had sparked his indulgences in the first place, the lack of Jane to keep him in line and his grief. Gods of Asgard, he must have been drunk for three full years following her passing. His heart had been broken, and he'd become weak. His guard at the time, Sekhmet, had to be strong enough for both of them. He grunted in response to her answer and began to rise. "This bothers you. Why?" She knew she would not be missed. She was treated with a high degree of respect, tainted with fear in Asgard. She was merely a shadow, a thing that went bump in the night. Once she was gone, the live-ins at the palace could rest a little easier.

"You know why, Sekhmet." He pulled away from her, and her eyes finally opened, golden orbs full of righteous anger.

"Do not act as if this is all my fault and none of your own, Odinson. I can not be held responsible for your own lack of self-control." Her words stung, but Thor knew in his heart that she was right. She must hate him with a passion, but if she did, there was no hint of it in her voice or actions. The people from her realm, especially warriors and royalty -of which Sekhmet was both- were taught to hide their emotions and control them from a young age. Even in the heat of battle, they were to conduct themselves with utmost dignity. She was unreadable.

The Asgardians knew very little about Du'at, the realm from which the Egyptian gods hailed, just that it wasn't connected to the world tree, and that they were an older species of god. They were descendants of the Elder gods, just like the Asgardians, and their patriarch had been birthed from Jord for the sole purpose of destroying the demons the Elders had turned into. That god, the demon-slayer, was Sekhmet's father. He was a fearsome, beast of a man, towering nearly seven feet above Thor's head, larger than any frost giant. He still remembered the day when the armies of Heliopolis thundered down the Bifrost, weapons at the ready, demanding their princess be brought back. She'd refused, stating that her duty was to the king.

"Sekhmet, we...I am at fault, but you know why I wish you to stay. " She rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"I am not staying in Asgard any longer than I have to. I tire of this city. I am an animal, I need to be out in the wild where I can roam free."

"As long as you're not to far away from your master, you mean." She gave him a warning growl and rose, her golden eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Whatever loyalties I might have once held toward you are gone now. Loki is back, and I owe him-"

"You owe him what, Sekhmet?" His voice had gotten slightly louder and he took a step toward the warrior woman. "Your life? Your soul? You've already given him _everything_, what more could he possibly want?!" She shook her head, but didn't look up at him.

"I haven't given him everything, Odinson. Not yet. I'm still alive. When I die for him, then I'll have given him everything, but I haven't. Not right now." Thor felt his stomach twist. When. She'd said when. Not if, not maybe, not even somehow. When. The thought the Sekhmet expected herself to have to give her life for the selfish, lying god made something inside him ache. Regardless of appearance or rank, she and Jane were alike. That same selfless attitude, acceptance of circumstances, and refusal to ever give up was what had drawn him to both of them. He sighed and placed a large, rough hand against her cheek.

"Don't speak like that, Sekhmet. Please, don't-" The door creaked and Thor pulled away quickly, just as his brother stuck his head into the hall. His hair was rumpled, and the Thunder god could have sworn he heard Sigyn giggling in the background. Beside him, Sekhmet dipped her head.

"Sir, I apologize for the noise. The king and I-" Loki held up a hand, cutting her off.

"Just stop being so obscenely loud. They can probably hear your squawking over the feasts in Valhalla." He slammed the door and the war goddess hung her head.

"I've upset him." There was a note of despair in Sekhmet's voice and Thor sighed. Her devotion was admirable, but foolish. He drew her to his arms, fighting her resistance. He kissed her forehead and placed his chin gently atop her head. "Be safe." The goddess was tense in his arms, but eventually, she lifted a hand and patted his shoulder.

"I will try. No harm will come to me if it can be helped." There was no feeling in her words or in her touch. He was well aware of her detest for him, but he didn't care. She had to remain safe, for the sake of his sanity. He couldn't take losing someone else close to him, Not after the deaths of Jane and Frigga in such quick succession. Sekhmet gently pushed him away and adjusted his armor fastenings, a habit she'd come into during his mourning. "And you, My liege, must promise me something as well."

"Anything."

"You must not come after me if there is danger or certain death ahead." He was a fool, always rushing in head first to agreements before he knew their parameters. Sekhmet, master strategist that she was, had just exploited that flaw.

"You know I can't do that." She opened her mouth to argue, but he beat her to it. "I must ensure your safety as you ensured mine for over a century. I won't leave you to suffer in silence with them." Thor jerked his head toward Sigyn's room, where dull thuds and muffled giggles had been coming in increasing frequency. "I know you care deeply for my brother in a way that I can't understand, but even you must know by now that he will never care for you."

His words stung the goddess. It was evident in her eyes what she felt, the moment they changed from a tawny hazel to a burning amber. "Loki might think me an animal unfit for him, but at least he had the decency to admit what the nature of our relationship was. You, Thor, seem content to frequently blur the lines."

-/\-

The stars in the skies over Asgard shone brightly on Loki and his new followers. Odin had sent him every prisoner in the dungeons, as well as traitors, threats to the crown and anyone one else not up to the All-father's standards. Some had even come of their own free will, wanting to follow the lie-smith into new, uncharted territory, and he let them. After all, they were just more citizens for his new and glorious kingdom. With his magic still absent, he'd need as many builders as possible to set up the new city and get it running, as well as people to join the guard. Sekhmet, of course, had been made his general, and she was already recruiting possible candidates as she moved through the crowd.

On the stairs of the palace, Odin and Thor stood, crowns on both of their heads. Loki breathed in the cold night air and allowed himself to relax as Sigyn tangled her fingers with his. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at the kings. "Farewell Odin. Thor." If he'd been up for a fight, he would have bit his thumb at them. Alas, he'd have to settle with not bowing for now. Odin regarded Loki coldly.

"Remember, my son. From this day forward, you are in exile. You are not to set foot within Asgard's borders. You may enter the city only when you have need of the Bifrost, and you will notify us ahead of time when you do..." The All-father droned on and on. Honestly, Loki wasn't paying attention. He was watching his personal guard argue quietly with Thor. Sekhmet was practically smoking with frustration and the king was trying to explain something to her, it appeared. She wasn't listening, that much was evident on her face. A smug expression overtook Thor's face and smoke began curling from the Egyptian goddess's back. The blonde looked around, and when he was certain no one was watching, he pressed his hand to Sekhmet's cheek and stroked it lightly with his thumb. Her expression softened slightly, and she even allowed the contact. Loki's eyes narrowed. The Egyptian was _his_. The lie-smith had never shared his toys with Thor when they were children, and he certainly wasn't going to start now.

"Sekhmet." He hissed, interrupting the All-father. "Let's go." He watched in smug satisfaction as his guard allowed her temperature to rise suddenly and burn Thor's hand slightly. He snatched it away and looked over at Loki, giving the smaller man a nod. The prince glared back, a small sneer on his lips. He didn't know what game Thor was playing with him, or what his relationship with the Egyptian was, but it stopped _now._ As Sekhmet neared him, he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him, his hand clamping tightly around her arm in a possessive manner. The war goddess's eyes narrowed and she shot him a glare.

"Let me go, Loki." She gave a noncommittal tug away from, him, knowing that she couldn't go against his wishes. His eyes narrowed. Loki knew Thor was watching, and he made sure the Thunderer could see the confrontation that was taking place.

"Need I remind you to whom you belong?" He hissed in her ear, his voice low. Her mouth set in a grim line.

"No, sir." His grip tightened to a pressure that would shatter a mortal's arm. The war goddess didn't even wince. Though he'd been gone for a century, she was used to this treatment from him. Loki payed her no mind unless he wanted something, or someone else showed the slightest interest in her. He was poisonously jealous, and wouldn't take kindly to Thor touching what was his. Though he didn't love her, or care for her in the slightest, she was still his Avenging Angel, and her loyalties could never waver.

"Then _do not_ allow Thor to touch you." In truth, he was angry because she'd willingly let his former brother into such close proximity, when he'd always had to order her to his chambers. He relinquished his hold and looked over his shoulder at Thor. Yes, he'd seen. His meaty hand was on Mjolnir and Odin was holding him back. A cruel, cold smirk graced Loki's lips once more. He shoved Sekhmet away and gave and exaggerated bow toward the Monarchs. "Farewell, Asgardians. Enjoy my absence." He turned and allowed Sigyn to loop her arm through his. "While you can anyway..." The last words were muttered, but he knew Sekhmet would hear and take her cue. They were preparing for war against Asgard, and they had to be ready. Loki lifted his wife onto his mount's back and climbed up after her. Without casting a final look back at the place that had been his home and prison for over 5 millennia, he rode off. After all, that place had been a bed of lies and he didn't wish to carry a single thing with him from it.

-/\-

When day dawned anew, the caravan stopped and made camp in a clearing toward the entrance of the Eternal Forest. Tents were set up, children were prepared for bed, fires were stoked and meals were cooked. Sekhmet and a few dark elves that had been locked up in the dungeons had gone deeper into the woods to hunt dinner for the nobles, while Loki was left to deal with the prisoners accused of treason.

The group stood in front of his improvised throne, a line of 15 men and women, flanked on either side by two male Jotnar. Sigyn stood on Loki's right, her hand on the arm of his throne. She was nervous, that much was evident. She'd been raised in court and had never heard about any unpleasantness and she'd suddenly been thrust into a group with hundreds of murderers, thieves, traitors and general criminals not to mention races she'd heard were evil all her life. Two Jotnar, each 11-feet tall stood in front of her, off to the side a trio of dark elves was conversing quietly and near them a mother ogre was nuzzling her baby. When the Jotun guard on the left lifted his arm to stifle a yawn, she tensed. Loki reached out and gently placed his hand over her own in a comforting gesture. She looked down at him, her pale blue eyes wide with anxiety, but he offered a small smile. "I will keep you safe." It was more likely Sekhmet would keep her safe, since his magic had been stripped and showed no signs of ever returning. The last prisoner was guided into place, and Loki rose, his helm tucked under his arm.

"You all know why you're here." He started, his voice clear and powerful. "In Asgard, you were the Traitors, those who made an attempt on the king's life, whether Odin or Thor doesn't matter to me. " He descended from the platform to walk in front of the group. Luckily, they were all Aesir, so he stood a head above all of them. "What does matter is that you understand one crucial detail: I am not my father nor my brother. I will not hesitate to kill you should you show the slightest sign of treason. You are being watched whether you know it or not. Do not make the same mistake twice." Her released them from his presence and gestured for Sigyn to join him for a walk. She too descended the stairs, a small frown still etched on her smooth features. She looped her arm through his and pulled him gently toward the forest in silence.

"Sigyn, what are you..." She hushed him and continued pulling him into the woods. He rolled his eyes and trailed after her, just allowing her to pull him along for the moment. She led him across small brooks, through fields and over small hills. Once, he swore he'd even seen a flah of the black and green leather armor Sekhmet wore pass by in the half-light the trees offered. After nearly two hours of wandering, she stopped beside a massive oak and took his hand in hers.

"Loki, I want to go home." Loki knew he must have been hallucinating. There was no way that she dragged him all the way out here to tell him that she wanted to go home. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. " This place... I don't belong here. These criminals and that beast might, but I do not." He knew who she meant when she said beast, and was sure that if Sekhmet could hear, though Sigyn meant the term to be offensive, she would have accepted the title.

"She is a lady as well, and you know it. There are princes and princesses of other realms among us, and they are fine. You will be as well, my love. We just need to cross over the mountains and-"

"No, I will not be! You will take me back before its too late, Loki!" Loki raised his eyebrows and took a step toward his wife, grabbing her wrist.

"Listen to me." He murmured, lowering his voice. "I will not turn around an entire moving city because you have a fear of the outdoors."

"If you love me, you will." He bit back a curse. In his time time in the dungeon, he'd forgotten some of his wife's little...personality quirks. Every time she didn't get her way, she'd post an ultimatum or cry out that he didn't truly love her. In all honesty, he hated it. She was very short sighted, and likely didn't realize the ramifications of what would happen as a result of him taking her back. Odin could accuse him of espionage, His followers could begin to doubt his ability to lead, and an entire kingdom could fall apart, just like that.

"Sigyn, that isn't fair and you know it."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but I don't recall you ever 'playing fair'." Her wide, blue eyes were narrowed to slits, and she glared up at him, her fists clenched.

"I will take her back, if you wish, my king." Sigyn flinched at the sudden appearance of Sekhmet behind her husband and took a swift step backward.

"This does not concern _you_, Egyptian." Sekhmet stared back, her golden eyes apathetic as always. For a moment, neither spoke. Eventually, the War goddess turned away from the blonde woman and focused her attention back on the god of lies.

"Do you wish me to escort her back?" Loki knew the game she was playing, and appreciated her playing it. Sekhmet was aware of Sigyn's general dislike for her, and was using it to force her to stay. 'What a marvelous trick...' The trickster god thought, his jade eyes locked on Sigyn's blue ones.

"Well, those are your choices. Be escorted back home by Sekhmet, or stay with me." The soon-to-be queen huffed in frustration and began stomping back toward camp, her head held high. Loki smirked and followed after her, not bothering to thank the war deity behind him. Though he'd been gone for a century, she knew that the way that acted toward each other would not change. She did what he asked, when he asked. She was a tool to be used, and then discarded once she wore out. '_You know you'll never throw her away...' _A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Yes, Sekhmet was an invaluable resource, but she would never know that. He'd nearly reached the treeline once more when she appeared next to him.

"Loki." He ignored her and continued walking. "Loki, please." There was something in her tone, an underlying pleading. She never begged. She was a queen in her own realm and would never lower herself to begging unless it was of the utmost importance that she did. The pale god stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"What do you want, Sekhmet? I want to go back to camp and sleep." She was silent for a moment, not looking at him. She looked extremely uncomfortable and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. The manner didn't suit her. Her hand ghosted over her abdomen and she appeared to struggling with her words. "Speak."

"Loki, I-" Sigyn's shrill voice cut the Egyptian off. Loki couldn't quite make out her shrieking, but he was quite certain she was screaming for him to hurry up. She'd never been happy when he spent time by himself in the company of Sekhmet, though he honestly couldn't see why she was threatened by her. The soon-to-be Queen was much more of a lady and better suited to him than the muttering soldier that stood in front of him now. He held a hand up.

"I don't have time for you know, Sekhmet, and I doubt I will any time soon. You should have spoken when you had the chance. Go make yourself useful and hunt for the nobles." The snake turned away from her and began trudging uphill, back in his wife's direction. "Just be back by nightfall so you can keep guard over me." Her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly and she shifted her weight to her other side.

"My king, surely one of the Jotnar, or even Ogres could keep watch over you." Her voice was clipped. He knew that she hated sitting outside his bed chamber, listening to him and Sigyn more than anything. He allowed himself a cold sneer. She could consider it punishment for whatever notion had allowed Thor to be near her.

"I didn't ask them, did I? I asked you. You were the one who was chosen for these duties, and you will perform them until I am no longer king, but then your duties will pass on to my son, and his son after him. You will be bound to my line, Sekhmet, and I needn't remind you of your position." She bared her teeth in a snarl.

"Yes, My king." She turned away from him, her body already twisting into her natural form. She'd disappeared, though, in a flash of heat and light before he could see her. Loki cursed at her under his breath, flinching as he heard Sigyn's voice once more. He swore by Bor's beard, these women were going to end him.

-/\-

Sekhmet waited in silence, crouched behind a large cluster of bushes, watching a large buck grazing. It was a huge, beautiful creature, and it was taking every ounce of willpower she had not to allow the animal in her to attack her prey right then and shake the life from it. 'This isn't for you.' she reminded herself. 'Its for the Lords and Ladies of Loki's new court.' She narrowed her eyes, reducing the glare from the sun and stilled her breathing. The animal had no idea that a hunter watched just beyond the trees, stalking it from a distance. If it had, it surely would have bolted. She sniffed the air again. The rest of the hunting party and the horses were standing downwind, and the deer was aware of their presence. The fools were incompetent. They'd shot at her three times already, caused two full herds of deer, that could have fed the entire camp, to stampede away and alert all the prey, not to mention the fact that they'd all disrespected her while waiting for the general. 'Run along, lass.' A former prisoner turned guard had said. 'The hunt is no place for a woman. The General will be here soon. Bloody Heliopolan he is. Doubt he'll tolerate you!' His fellows quickly alerted the idiot of her rank and standing. All the same, she'd still demoted him to a dung shovel-er.

'The hunt' She reminded. 'Focus on the hunt.' She exhaled loudly, alerting the buck of her presence. He sprung into the air a second too late. The full weight of the massive lion slammed into him and knock him to the ground. Sekhmet and the buck rolled together down hill in a tangle of hooves and fur. It struggled beneath her, bleating and braying, kicking its hooves wildly. They tumbled together into the clearing where the men were waiting, their horses spooking at the sudden appearance of the fighting animals. They reared up, pawing the air wildly as their masters struggled to control them. Sekhmet hissed at them, causing them all to skitter back several feet. She turned her attention back to the buck, and she bit down on its throat, silencing its cries forever. As it lay limp in her jaws, she took her portion, the blood flowing freely into her mouth. It wasn't human life-force, but it would due until a particularly wicked Midgardian came along. Once the beast was drained, she stood, licking blood off of her muzzle.

"You idiots..." She began, her voice rumbling lowly. It was harder fro her to speak in this form, but she still managed somehow, her tongue rolling the words around in her mouth. "...Have done nothing today but sit on horseback and fire at me." In the day they'd spent in the forest, She'd captured three deer, four roaming turkeys, and even stalked a Bildschnipe before she realized what it was. "You will inform the king of your utter _failure_ and be placed on guard duty for the remainder of this trip." She snatched up her prey and began walking back in the direction of the group when a small whisper caught her ear.

"Why is this...this foreign bitch in charge of us again?" One of the low-ranking, new guards whispered. He'd been in the dungeon for thievery from the treasure rooms before he'd been freed. Behind her, she could hear horses moving to the side. The men who'd served under her knew she could hear the youth, though she kept walking. Another one of her new underlings answered him, his voice low.

"I heard it was because she was sleeping with him to-" In a second she was on them. The massive lioness had pulled them from their horses and pinned them both beneath heavy, golden paws. Tawny yellow eyes glared down at them, sharp teeth bared. The buck lay abandoned, halfway across the clearing, its vacant eyes seeming to watch the scene in front of it. The guards underneath her were shaking, their eyes wide in fear. She shifted back into her humanoid form, her hands at both of their throats.

"Always watch what you say. Us..._foreigners_ have excellent hearing." She stood, leaving them on the ground. "Oh! And since you two seem so eager to insult your commander, you can carry back all the prey we've gathered today on foot. "

"B-but that's ten miles! Then sun will be setting soon and there are Wyverns out!" The Egyptian didn't miss a beat.

"Then I suggest you walk quickly." She stooped, picked up the deer and slung it over her shoulder with ease. "If any of your comrades wish to help you, they may." The sound of hoof beats trotting after her told her that they didn't. Her second in command, a warrior by the name of Tyr brought his horse up next to her, a small frown on his face.

"Forgive me if I'm mistaken, Ma'am, but you already brought back the game we gathered today, save for that buck." She smirked.

"You are not wrong, Aesirson. But, they don't know that. They'll be out here half the night looking."

-/\-

By the time the hunting party had returned, the cooking fires were flaming high, and Loki was sitting at the head of a long wooden table, his helm on the ground beside him. He heard shouts before he saw Sekhmet, women and men alike shouting that a lion had entered camp. Those that knew of her didn't so much as flinch. The golden beast was huge, standing half as high as a horse, her fur as hard as the metal it shimmered like. She dropped off her kill in front of a butcher and strode towards the table, her head low as she made her away past the Lords and Ladies on both sides. As she drew near, Loki stroked her head as one might do with a pet dog. She bumped her head against his arm and lay down beside his chair. Sigyn mad a noise in the back of her throat and shot him a look, which the new king ignored.

The conversation at the table had been idle and boring thus far, mainly small talk. Nobles from six of the nine realms sat at the table and since relations were strained between most of their homelands, they neither spoke to, nor looked at those whom they considered to be foreigners. Briiun, a traitor from Alfheim laughed nervously. "Well, Loki, you do keep some interesting pets..." A warning growl came from underneath the table, and a woman appeared where once a lion had been. "Oh! Um...Lady Saiah-"

"General." She corrected, pulling out a chair and taking her place at the table. She brushed a few pieces of grass off of her leather armor and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Saiah..." Sigyn trilled, her voice tight. Sekhmet's golden eyes rested on the fair-haired maiden. The queen was well aware of the hate she held for the Asgardian translation of her name, yet seemed insistent on using it anyway. "I am aware of your...dietary preferences. Surely you've already eaten and have no need to join us for dinner. I'm sure Lord Tyr needs your assistance in some manner." Loki pinched the bridge of his nose. And so it began. Mentally, he translated his wife's words.

Translation: _Leave_.

Sekhmet gave her a thin smile, her eyes narrowed. "I'm sure he can handle it. He is an adult after all. Besides, I haven't had the chance to acquaint myself with those of the royal household who I and my men will be protecting."

Translation: _Hell no._

Sigyn was quite for a moment. "But you aren't properly dressed! Sure'll you'll want to be seen looking your best tonight."

Translation: _You're ugly and not worthy to be here._

The warrior laughed quietly. "In my homeland, we don't wear clothes." Somewhere down the table, a dwarf choked on his venison. "Don't apply your standards of modesty to my people. Its extremely hot and we can't afford to go around in heavy dresses and finery like the woman of this realm.

Translation: _You're vapid and have no contribution to society._

"Well, I'm sure the men of your realm enjoyed that show, though I doubt it'll ever earn you a husband. No man wants a family with a woman who-"

Loki literally flinched at Sigyn's foolishness. Of course, how would she have known? She knew nothing about the war goddess, save that she was Egyptian and Loki spent far to much time with her. Sekhmet's tight-lipped smile never left her face.

"My lady and my king, If you'll excuse me, I have matters to attend to elsewhere. I apologize for the disrespect, Lady Sigyn. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me." She gave nods to the others sitting at the table and excused herself, heading back for the woods away from the Lords and Ladies, away from Loki. Yes, she'd stay where she could hear him, but no longer would she attempt to stay by him while Sigyn was there. She didn't linger where she wasn't wanted.

* * *

**AN:** Yeaaaaah, so this chapter is mostly about Sekhmet. I'm sorry! The next chapter will have more Loki-goodness and some Thor Drama.


End file.
